l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Oni no Pikachu
User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive1 (Oct 10 - Aug 13) * User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive2 (Aug 13 - May 14) Yasuki Noa & Winter Court 3 I see you have added some info on Yasuki Noa from the Second City Sourcebook. She has also been featured in several fictions from Winter Court 3. I was a player in WC3, and would be happy to assist with updating her and some of the other WC3 character stubs, if that is okay? Dreamspoiler (Talk) 06:55, 28 June 2014 RE: Yasuki Family Yasuki Family As soon as I got your message I too checked my copy of Secrets of the Crane, and you were right. However, I know that I read in one of the background books for L5R that the Yasuki have the unique position of being both part of the Crab and the Crane. Hope you can find where the source material mentions this. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 08:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Commander Kazugeta Yasuki family is decribed as a Crane family in the paragraph dedicated to the Second Yasuki War. The different mon they bore is also displayed in the article. This ownership to the Crane lasted few years, all around Yasuki Hachi as Yasuki Daimyo, so the article covered this matter enough, IMHO. That was your reply. I do not understand why you seem to be unwilling to read through all the source material for L5R to check your own assertions against my humble query. For fact checking is part and parcel of being an Administrator as far as I understand. I do wish that Alderac Entertaiment help you people out with the wiki. So that you as Administrator could ask them directly, with regards to queries such as mine. Shalom and God bless. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 18:35, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Commander Kazugeta Akodo's Children Hello, I saw you done a lot for this great website. I have a question concerning Akodo (the kami). After a lot of search i think he has five unnamed daughters and not five unnamed sons because the five last Kitsu who married with the child of Akodo where Male and not Female. Thanks for your great work, 18:45, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks for your compliments. Prayers and Treasures page 133 stated that "Akodo Dagger: ...One was given to each of Akodo One-Eye's five sons." Regarding the five last Kitsu, Way of the Lion page 44 said they were married to Akodo's daughters. It is contradictory, and the only way to arrange both, is to guess that Akodo's sons were those Kitsu, and that the term "son" means "son-in-law". I have changed the page of Akodo as you have suggested. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:50, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Blood Sword Passion Hey so going over some new Living Rokugan adventures I found, and there is a significant entry in a module named “Drawing out the Darkness” on the Bloodsword passion. Apparently Kuni Visten was on the trail of Isawa Kakusu-Sukana, one of the five leaders of the Blood Speakers Cult at the time, they end up shipwrecked on the coast of the shadowlands where Isawa finds the sword in a jumble of fishing nets on another wrecked fishing boat, and takes it. The players end up killing him and taking the sword back to crab lands, when a few weeks later it’s stolen by the Kolat… not sure exactly how to go about adding this to the Bloodsword page of the Passion page so I have E-mailed a PDF Scan of the module to you for your perusal. Tragicseraphim (talk) 12:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Tragic Seraphim Seclusion - The New Order (CCG) Hi! I have one little question about new set 'The New Order'. There is one card 'Seclusion' and I can't find someting about this girl. Do you know something about her? I'm so interested about her... Thank you~ :: The flavor talks about personalitys who goes into seclusion, and in the L5R timeline there is one in such a case, Iweko I, who has retired from public eye to decide whom of her sons will be the appointed Imperial Heir. Therefore Empress Iweko is depicted in this card. I will add the picture to her page. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 11:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi there! :) Thanks - I was a bit puzzled at the oni references in Seppun Asagako's page, and after confirming it in the IA, added the information from WC IV. Did the same for Miaka, and just now recalled that her age had been referred to by Doji Nishikawa - so added it too :) Re: Hiruma Tomoe This is my first real set of edits to the wiki, so I may not have done everything 100% correctly. If I messed anything up, I apologize. The source IS canon, though, and comes from the Daimyo Project released today (http://imperialassembly.com/news.php?news=84... the relevant content is in the PDF linked from that page). I intended to do all the updates from that PDF, but was only able to tackle the Tomoe before I was pulled away. Shosuro Eiriasu Please undo the merging of Gyushi Kageto and Gyushi You merged the two articles of Gyushi Kageto and the daimyo Gyushi (former Chuda/Daigotsu Gyushi). The two are separate characters. Gyushi is introduced in the the IBook of Earth/I and mentioned in the recent IDaimyo Project/I PDF on L5R.com. It was Gyushi who created the Spider armour. Kageto is a master weaponsmith of the Gyushi family and has a card in The New Order expansion. --AudaxDarkScribe (talk) 21:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :: My mistake. I am doing it. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Bayushi Aggushi & Bayushi Janqu First, I want to introduce - I'm Marcin "JNQ" Janoszek - I'm a winner of 2013 EURO Costume Contest. I saw that You created pages of two Scorpion Personalities, Bayushi Aggushi and Bayushi Janqu. Unfortunately You made an mistake and mix an persons: Bayushi Janqu - is an MALE instead of Felame person. Bayushi Aggushi - is an FEMALE instead of Male person. I know this, because Bayushi Janqu is person created by me, and Bayushi Aggushi is my exGF. It's an important for me to clarify this and switch them correctly. If You are able - please change this - I don't want to interfer Your post. Thank You for Your understending and help in this case. Kindly Regards, Marcin "JNQ" Janoszek JNQ (talk) 13:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : I have switched pictures and corrected pronouns, to adequate the articles. I chose the other way around just following the title and the pictures behind, with no guess if it was correct. : Greetings for your costume winning, and sorry for not being engaged anymore. I apologize if my mistake make you remind sad moments. Greetings First of all, thank you for all the work you've done on the L5rR wiki. It is without a doubt a pillar of the L5R community. I'm currently working on a community-driven alternate universe for L5R while we wait for any official word by FFG. I want this alternate timeline to be shaped by the decisions of the fans rather than than a single writer. AS such, in proper L5R fashion, I want fan tournaments and their winners to decide key elements of this setting, but I also want to give a voice to those who gave a lot to the community as a whole such as yourself. As the driving force behind this wiki, I wish to give you the opportunity to save from Tomorrow's Destruction a personality, a work of litterature and its writer, a piece of art and its creator, or anything similar. It doesn't have to have a significant piece, just something you really like and want to see have a prominent place in Tomorrow's Prophets. I will then write a story about it and include it in the setting. You can find the details of the alternate timeline here: https://community.fa...-the-community/ Thank you again Dentris (talk) 22:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Louis-Charles Tetsuhiko Brisson EDIT: The story is done. You should note that while the De Bellis Yoditorum is not officially part of this story, his Rokugani translator, Ikoma Akiyama, is present. There is a hint at the end they will all use their connections to the city of Prophets to save items and people, and among these items will be the book. Hope you enjoy it a little (I'm not a professional writer, so sorry about the mistakes) A big thank you. Contribution Hi ! First contribution here so not sure this is the right place to talk of that. Do you plan to enter in your excellent wiki the new events in stories like Dawn of the Onyx set. Imperial History is moving fast here but since things are a little..in waiting... since FFG bought the whole L5R, maybe this is a choice to not report back those stories in your wiki. Maybe you are waiting to see when and how FFG will start back the story or maybe you are not sure those novels are officials... i don't know if this was discussed somewhere. Of course I can be of help to make these novels enter the wiki but not sure how to proceed as i never work on any wiki before... Shinjo Silme (talk) 09:51, September 8, 2016 (UTC) : Real Life is taking a lot of my time so I cannot jump quickly in doing all the pending items I have in my "To do list". One of these items is to introduce in the Wiki the last canon document before FFG, Dawn of the Onyx. But it has to wait. : Regarding "Imperial History" I do not what you mean. L5R Wiki is only for canon material, and it seems you are talking about fan-stories. You have used the word "novels", but L5R has no canon novels at all. Even the old ones describing several Great Clans or the Four Winds novels are not canon. Can you provide a link to an image of these novels? If they are not canon I will delete any contribution, sorry. : No don't worry, non native language problem here only I think... I was only talking of dawn of the onyx in my whole post, material from which you already answered. For me, this is a group of novels but maybe "novels" is confusing... : thanks for your quick answer, perfectily understandable (aaah real life :D)... I will check the "to do list" to see how I can help in spite of my lack of experience on wiki contribution but thanks again for your answer ! Lion-Phoenix Alliance Hi! Random Question: I saw the artwork you posted for Lion-Phoenix alliance and I was wondering if that came from a card and if so which card? I have already tried the obvious through Oracle of Void and came up empty. Thanks! 03:28, September 14, 2016 (UTC)Ide Tang : Card is Alliance - Gold Edition; link should work http://imperialassembly.com/oracle/#cardid=331,#cnidprinting=1 Reading Online Yo there :D This looks like an interesting series. Is there anywhere I can read the books online or download for a reader? or maybe enjoy the series in some other way online? Projectfear22 (talk) 01:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : Books are copyrighted, so you have to buy them. Canon fictions can be enjoyed at www.kazenoshiro.com Oni no Pikachu (talk) 06:31, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Sunda Mizu Mura Hi, About Sunda Mizu Mura: It's canon for the french editor only not fanmade. As far as i know there's no english version. Can be bought of the editor website: http://www.black-book-editions.fr/produit.php?id=399 I let you see if it should be visible on the english wikia or not. Regards. Molator (talk) 17:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :: I really tempted to believe it is canon, but no AEG logo, FFG logo, Trade Mark, copyright or anything similar in the info that make this suplement canon. If I may take a physical copy I will review my assessment. Oni no Pikachu 18:06, March 4, 2017 (UTC) : This book is issued under "Voix de Rokugan" logo, and in its web www.voixrokugan.org Sunda Mizu Mura is described as "C'est un supplément '''amateur' détaillant la Cité de l'Eau Pure sur les terres du clan du Crabe''". Amateur means fanmade. No canon. Oni no Pikachu 21:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) It's indeed written "amateur", but it's supported by AEG and Edge (FFG distributor in France) as you can see on last page of the books. For example the user guide here : http://www.voixrokugan.org/download/sunda-mizu-mura-guide-du-joueur/?wpdmdl=613 Anyway not that important. Thx for your time. Molator (talk) 22:30, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :: The main difference between "canon" and "non canon" is that IP Owner has checked the content, avoid as much inconsistencies as possible, confirming that follows the L5R storyline. Actually there are no canon sources (fictions, books, RPG, CCG/LCG, advertisements, Diskwars, Clan Wars Miniatures Game...) other than those which come from publisher (L5RPG/Wizards, AEG, FFG now) and those who worked on their behalf. Even if Voix de Rokugan has been supported by AEG, their products are indeed non canon. :: Don't be bothered for that fact, this wiki has a story of being quite strict on canon sources. Oni no Pikachu 00:40, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Nah i'm not bothered, i'm doing the same for some other wikis :). I mean canon or not canon filtering. Molator (talk) 15:16, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Brazilian Wiki Hello, Oni no Pikachu, i'm a L5R RPG and card game player and i really aprecciate your efforts to make this wiki one of the best wikis i know! With the new Fantasy Flight Chronology, me and other brazilian L5R fans got excited about the idea of making a brazilian L5R wiki. For now we could make it complete, using only FFG content. We're getting inspired on this wiki, using similar design, structure and organization. I hope that it's ok. I probably should have asked first, but i got too much excited with the idea and went with it before talking with you. RenanBarcellos (talk) 14:10, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Hi, :: I am not the original architect of this wiki, just a user that contribute as much as I can. I guess this wiki is well built and organized, so copy/paste all you wish. FFG Lore Hi, With the new FFG lore really picking up is it possible to tag things with the new lore (or old lore) to avoid confusion? I'm asking this because I've noticed you editing this wiki a big deal and I like using it as a reference. Though if both lores are going to mix, it'll be a headache to figure things out. Thanks! :: Hi. Your concern is what I am trying to do. I explain myself: ::* If a character/holding/whatsoever already existed in AEG lore, I name the page with same name but "(TCG)" at the end. See Shiba Tsukune and Shiba Tsukune (TCG). ::* If the page is with a new name, such Isawa Atsuko, then you cannot know through the name if the page is from old or new lore, but for this reason all pages are categorized (tags). Any page related to new lore has a category with "(TCG)". See in Atsuko that she is part of the category:Phoenix Clan Members (TCG), or Toshi Ranbo (TCG) is part of category:Lion Clan Holdings (TCG), while Toshi Ranbo is part of category:Lion Clan Holdings. :: Difficult to navigate, I know, but new and old lore in the same wiki are really difficult to manage. Check pages categorized with (TCG) for new lore. --Oni no Pikachu (talk) 08:52, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Months I highly suggest you read Talk: Month of the Tiger. 07:04, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Already answered Talk: Month of the Tiger. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 07:12, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Thanks for all the great stuff you're doing on the L5R Wiki! G.y.g.e.s (talk) 04:11, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Gyges :: I will keep it doing hard! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 08:44, December 19, 2018 (UTC) New Wiki Entries Hi! This is Hida Jitenno from the forums. If I'm adding information from an FFG book, should I always create a new page if a TCG-tagged one doesn't exist? For example, if I wanted to add Kodama information from Emerald Empire, should I make a Kodama (TCG) page, or just add it to the pre-existing Kodama page, with the footnote to Emerald Empire? Kuni Sohiyachi (talk) 16:05, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :: For the example you indicated, there are already two diffrent entries, Kodama for AEG lore, and Kodama (TCG) for FFG lore. But for a completely new entry, such Doji Hotaru or, more clearly, Utaku Kamoko, no TCG tag is required. Such tag will be added in the "Category" of the page. If you are not use to such matter, don't worry. I will patrol new entries and add any proper category on the new page addded by contributors. Just try your best as much as you want/could, and I will accommodate minor matters to match Wiki criteria. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:36, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey L5r: Legend of the Five Rings Wiki! I'm Technobliterator, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager here. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If any of you have any questions relating to the wiki, whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise, I'm your first point of contact. I notice a lot of things seem to be smooth sailing here (that's a really impressive edit count, btw), but nonetheless, feel free to let me know if you need anything! I'll check your every so often, but for the quickest replies, drop me a message on my talk page here!-- Technobliterator T' ' 22:56, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Nezumi Hello, Pikachu. Why was my edition at Br'nn (adding the Nezumi category) undone? https://l5r.fandom.com/wiki/Br%27nn?diff=282220&oldid=282214 (Perfil ◇ Fale comigo) 03:41, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Your edit at Br'nn (adding the Nezumi category) was undone because the Br'nn is already categorized as Leaders of the Nezumi, and this category is nestled in the Nezumi category. Therefore your edit was not necessary. Check it yourself. --Oni no Pikachu (talk) 08:02, December 18, 2019 (UTC)